Mangekyo
by Urase Sha'den
Summary: Urase Sha'den is traumatised by the destruction of his home village, can he regain his emotions before it's too late? Slight KakashiXOC Not Sha'den
1. Kagegakure: Annihilation

Kagegakure, a small village on the outskirts of Fire Country nearest Sound Country. Outside was an illusion of lush, beautiful forestry, while on the inside was even better. There was not a single road to be treaded or a single house to walk into. Instead, its members lived in homes built in the trees, each room being joined from one tree to another by beautiful and artistic seeming vine bridges. Of course, there was technology. Almost everyone in this beautiful place had some mention of a computer or television in their home, and all was run by nature. A wondrous stream pierced the village through the center like a beautiful spear and on the southern side of it rested the powerhouse, run by the stream itself. Even the wind and sun gave their own to help keep the village lit. This was indeed a beautiful place.

In his own home, one Urase Sha'den dreamt of things of beauty. He was a kind and gentle heart, pure of blemish. There was not a single person in ail of Kagegakure he did not please. He was the kind of man who always put others ahead of himself and would never look at others with envy. His joy was always radiant and brightened strengthened others. Bis glossy black hair was medium in length, reaching his shoulders and his blood-red eyes sparkled like the beautifully polished brass bells he always kept with him. To hear these bells jingle around his waist was a joy to all because it signaled the approach of Sha'den, the Reaper of Shadows. Despite the gloomy sound of his name's translation, it meant a good thing, he was the one who tore away the shadow and brought back the light, and he was true to his name.

This night, however, he would not be left to dream of pleasant things as he always did. The wake-up call he was about to receive was one that would change his life forever. Be it for better or for worse is unknown, but one thing is for certain, it would change Sha'den's entire outlook on life for the rest of his own.

Shade was eased out of a deep and pleasant slumber by...

"The alarm," he said as he shot straight up in bed, "This is bad."

Shade quickly got on ail of his clothes and darted out the door onto his balcony to see what was wrong, "when he saw what had happened, he was horrified, for it was 1:06 AM and the entire village was illuminated... with fire. The heat radiating from this fire licked at his face, making him hot. when he saw what, or rather, who, had grown this red flower in his village, he was even more horrified.

"Ah... Urase Sha'den," he said, "What a pleasure to finally meet in person. I hear you're quite the miracle worker."

Shade took a step away, but not in fear. Shade never feared for his life, he feared for those of his friends. Knowing Orochimaru was the person behind the fire, he feared even more for the sake of his people. The fearful look fled his face, leaving a serious warrior, ready to make first blood if need be.

"There's no reason to fear," Orochimaru said, "I have harmed no one. I only wished to see you."

Failing to his knees, Shade suddenly started coughing uncontrollably. He reached in his vest pocket to get some pills but, when he pulled his hand out, he dropped exactly 5 of his small, polished brass bells on the ground. A small device extended from his arm to cover the palm of his right hand and, with the snap of a finger, he commanded the bells to surround the target of their now-recovered master. The bells began to rise and circle their target, producing a solid, yet invisible, barrier of sound.

"I see you have been taught well," Orochimaru laughed.

"You've seen nothing,'' Shade said in response, for little did Orochimaru realize, Shade was about to use a technique forbidden to most. "Funeral Song," He said, tightening his right fist, which was held next to his body. And with that, he jumped off the edge of the balcony and placed one of the small devices from his bag on the ground. It was a small disk he had made himself and called a "Chakra Relay."

Just then, his village's own Hokage came up to him from behind.

"Big brother!" she said, not surprising him as his senses were nearly perfect, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Aana," Shade said, "I myself am glad you're safe."

"Did you see Orochimaru?"

Just then, they both heard the snake-like Sennin yell in pain and fear.

"Funeral Song," Shade told Aana.

"I see. Well, let's get out of here."

"Right. The Chakra Relay should reach to Konohagakure and I'll be able xo get us there using my teleportation jutsu."

"Alright, but only half-way. You know how far it is and how much you can take."

"Right, hang on."

Aana did so and Shade, after performing the hand seals for Tiger, Bird, Monkey, and Dragon, teleported them as far as he safely could.

"Alright Shade, we should make camp now," Aana said, getting no answer, "Shade?"

"Our home, destroyed," he mumbled, looking at the smoke that rose from the Village Hidden in the Shadows.

"At least no one was killed, thank God."

"Yes," he said, looking down at the ground, "You're right." "Shade," Aana said again, "Let's make camp now, okay?"

"Alright," he said, looking at her sadly.

with that, they made camp, Aana gathering wood and starting a fire and Shade gathering piles of leaves to use as beds and pillows. Soon they snuggled in for a good night's rest.


	2. Konohagakure: Kakashi's Girl

The next morning. Shade awoke with a bad headache, but didn't complain or act as if he was in pain at all. It didn't last long, as soon as they ate he was better, physically at least.

"Shade," Anna asked, "are you okay? You haven't said a word since last night."

"I'm fine," Shade said, but without so much as a hint of emotion.

"No," Aana said, looking at him with a slightly sad look on her face, "you're not acting right. You're usually happy.

"Why would I be?" he asked in the same monotone voice.

"Oh my God," Aana thought, "he's completely sealed his emotions."

"N-never mind," she answered, looking at what had been the fire, a small fake smile spread on her face. She looked up at the sky. "It's daybreak," she said, "We should get going."

Without a word, Shade gathered his things and the two of them walked the rest of the way to Konohagakure Village. On the way, Aana though to herself about what had happened to Shade.

"That teleportation Jutsu must have put a lot of strain on his body and mind. I forgot how much chakra it used up," she thought as they walked. She then looked at Shade, a sad look once again crossed her face as she thought, "Shade, I'm sorry."

A half-hour later, when they finally reached the gates of Konohagakure Village, they were joined by 4 masked ninja.

"My ANBU," Aana said, "Where were you guys?"

One spoke up. "We were helping to evacuate the village, we knew you were with Shade, so we didn't worry."

"Thanks guys," Aana replied, "Hiro, you made the right choice I believe."

Aana walked up to the gate and pounded, relieved to hear an answer.

"Aana-Hokage," came a voice from inside, "Welcome back!"

"I feel welcome," she said, "Thank you."

"Open the gates for crying out loudi" the guard said.

"Fine! Baka," the other guard whispered.

"I heard that!"

"Ah, stick a sock in it why don't you?"

"Just do it!"

The other guard did so, letting the 6 friends in. The first place they went was directly to the 4th Hokage's office to find some place live.

When they arrived, they were less than surprised to find... "Hey Naruto!" Aana greeted, "Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, iruka."

"Aana-Hokage," Kakashi waved back, "What brings you back here?"

All ears were open as Aana explained what had happened, except for those of Shade, who had left the room. Naruto, who was sitting on the floor, just glared at Aana, wondering why there was another Hokage. Finally, he spoke up.

"Alright!" he yelled, "Who is this person! I thought there was only ONE Hokage!"

INNER SAKURA: "IDIOT!"

Kakashi sighed and Sasuke just called Naruto a loser. Kakashi, usually being the first to answer any questions, spoke up.

"Naruto, I know you're aware that there is usually only one Kage per-country," he said as Naruto glared and nodded, "but Kagegakure, Aana Hokage's home, is mostly independent of the rest of Fire Country, so they have their OWN Hokage."

"Oh, I get it now," Naruto said, no longer glaring, "so Kagegakure is like another Fire Country, right?"

"Something like that," Aana answered.

"But she's nowhere near as powerful as Lord Hokage, right?"

Now, the 4th Hokage decided to speak up.

"Every bit as powerful as i am, Naruto," he said, "She may not look it, but she is a force to be reckoned with, a true ninja of Kagegakure."

"Wow," Naruto said in awe, "But how's that possible? She's both a girl AND probably only half your age."

"Aana-Hokage has an ability that lets her transform completely into a literal fighting machine," Lord Hokage said, "And she has achieved the highest level of this transformation."

"Wow," the blonde said again in awe, "can I see!"

"Uhm," Aanna spoke up, "Maybe later, some time when Shade and I train together you can watch and we'll both transform for you. Deal?"

"Alright!"

"I thought you might like that," the young Hokage laughed.

"Aana," Kakashi cut in.

"Yeah, Kakashi?"

"I noticed something was wrong with Shade, what is it?"

"As you know, Orochimaru destroyed our village. But what I didn't tell you is that it cut Shade very deep. And to top it off, I didn't realize he was so torn up and I allowed him to perform a teleportation jutsu even after he had used another forbidden jutsu on Orochimaru."

"What jutsu was that?"

"Funeral Song."

"Then at least we know there's no hope Orochimaru survived. I'm sorry about Shade though, I realize that using those jutsu after all that must have made the gash even deeper. But there was no way you could have known, not with Shade. He hides his pain too well."

The Bridge Builder Tazuna was standing by waiting for his escort to finally get on their way.

''Yeah," she said, looking toward the old man, "You're right."

"Can we leave now?" he asked, growing more impatient by the minute.

"Fine," Kakashi said with his own signature annoyed look, "just give me a minute to say goodbye, we haven't spoken in a long time."

Aana looked back up at Kakashi, "I guess this is 'Jaa, mata.'"

"Yeah," Kakashi said to her.

With that, Aana hugged Kaitashi hard and let go a little.

"I'd kiss you, but you have your face-cover on."

Kakashi lowered his head a little.

"Go ahead," he said.

Aana reached up and kissed him on the mouth through the fabric of his face cover, knowing that he wouldn't agree with taking the cover off in public.

"Someone gag me," Tazuna complained.

"I'd be glad to," one of Aana's ANBU, Shin, said.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Alright already! Let's go!" Tazuna yelled, making everyone but Kakashi and Aana, who were too focused on eachother to bother, a little steamed.

"I'll see you when we get back," Kakashi said. Aana, just smiled and nodded.

Kakashi took his team and followed Tazuna out, not to be seen by Leaf for another few days.

Shade wondered back in and he and Aana continued their business with Lord Hokage.


	3. Ai Hyuga: Taking the Blame

As Shade, Aana, and the four ANBU warriors, Hiro, Takeshi, Shin, and Kiri, walked on, something in the trees caught Shade's attention.

"What is it?" Kiri asked quietly.

"I heard something moving," Shade answered.

Then, he saw it leap to another tree, closer to the gates. Be activated his Sharingan and looked closer, studying the trees for anything that didn't blow in the wind. After a second, he saw it, a ninja from Cloud Village carrying a young girl who was unconscious. Shade knew something was very wrong, and darted after him.

"Shade!" Aana called, but he didn't listen, he was determined that nothing would happen to the child as long as he was around.

The Cloud Ninja darted for the exit, but Shade followed closely behind. Each ninja jumped the wail and Shade landed on its edge.

"Very good!" the Cloud Ninja praised, "But I'm afraid you're going to be 'cut' short!" The ninja raised a kunai up to the girl's throat, threatening to end it if Shade moved.

Shade just looked at him and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan at its highest level, with the blink of an eye, Shade disintegrated the kunai and lifted the ninja up in the air, causing him to panic. Shade jumped down from his perch, took the girl, and let the man back down. As the shadowy ninja walked back toward the village, he used the Mangekyo to open the wail like a door. As he walked through, the Cloud Ninja tried to dive after him, but he was too late and hit a once-again solid wall.

Shade kept walking until he reached his friends. "Shade?" Aana asked.

"A Cloud Ninja. No doubt after the Byakugan again." "Hmm..."

They continued to walk to the Hyuga estate and Shade went in. He stealthily took the girl in and laid her on the closest piece of furniture that could serve as a bed. Then, the girl awoke. Shade tried to leave but the girl's Byakugan trait allowed her to see who it was, and she stopped him.

"Shade?" she asked.

"Hinata," Shade answered, "You remember me."

"How could I forget?"

"I have to go."

Just then, Hinata's father, Hiashi, walked in.

For what seemed like hours but was really mere minutes, they argued. Hiashi wanted Shade to stay for rescuing his daughter, but Shade calmly refused.

"I don't want a reward for doing the right thing," he said, "knowing I saved Hinata's life is enough."

Hinata hugged his arm as he walked away, trying to ger him to stay.

"Please?" she said, "Please stay with us. I want you to. Not because you saved me, but because, for one thing, I haven't seen you in over a year. Please?"

As if by some miracle, Shade's heart softened. All it took was the touch and words of a child to convince him.

"Ai right," he submitted, "for you."

"I'd like your friends to stay here as well," Hiashi said, "Hinata, take our guests to their rooms."

Hinata nodded excitedly and dragged Shade upstairs by his hand. First, she showed Aana to her room, which was straight across from her own, then came Shade's room, which was adjacent to her own.

Shade went in, close the door, and sat on the futon. He removed his vest and shirt and entered a meditative state similar to sleep.

A faint "thump" came from the closet.

"You can come out now," Shade said, moving nothing but his mouth.

A young girl around Shade's own age came out. She had glossy raven hair and pale violet, almost white, eyes. Violet eyes, strange for a Hyuga. She hung her head in despair, knowing she had been caught.

"I know you're going to tell Hiashi-sama, so please, just get it over with," she said, slight tears developing in her eyes.

"I won't," Shade replied, hearing her pain. He still hadn't moved from his meditative position.

"You...won't?" she asked, looking up at him, noticing he never moved.

"I promise," Shade reassured, now opening his eyes.

Unfortunately, the reason he opened his eyes was not to look at the girl, but because he nearci footsteps.

"Shade," came a voice outside the door, "I came to see if you needed anything." It was Hiasni.

"Oh my God," the girl quietly prayed, "don't let him see me."

Before she could reenter the closet, Hiashi opened the door and saw her. A look of pure terror leii over her now- pale face.

"Aii" Hiashi scolded, "what are you doing here past curfew?"

The girl fell on her hands and knees and started crying, knowing her life was over.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"Fine," he said when he got no answer, "then your fate is sealed."

Hiashi performed a hand-seal and Ai buckled over in agony. Shade got up and turned around, looking at her without so much as a hint of emotion.

"Take me instead,"' he insisted.

"Nani?" Hiashi asked, which meant "What?"

"I said I will take her place. Give me her punishment, no matter how horrid."

"No, you saved my daughter."

"Then do it as a request from the person who did so."

"All right. I will forgive. This time. But this is the third time this has happened and I will not tolerate another time. ™

Hiashi released his hand from its position and began to walk out when Shade spoke up.

"From now on," he said.

"What?" Hiashi asked.

"From now on I wish her to be made my responsibility. I will take full punishment for her actions and discipline hex as I see fit."

"So be it. I will punish you as I would any other short of death, and you will be responsible for her in every aspect."

"I thank you," Shade said.

Hiashi walked out and shut the door behind him, leaving the two together.

Shade reentered his meditative stance, leaving Ai to the bed.

Ai began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Shade asked, again, not moving.

''To bed, of course," the girl said, looking back at him curious.

"No, I would rather you stay in here."

"Why?"

"Because Hiashi said you were my responsibility now, and I feel safer with you in here so i may protect you it need be."

"Thank you," Ai said sadly, "I've never met anyone willing to risk their life for me. Thank you."

Ai tried to hold back the tears as she entered bed. She really had never met anyone who was this kind to her. And she wasn't about to go to sleep and not return the favor. She got up and walked over to Shade.

'Yes?" he asked monotoneiy.

"You take the bed," she said, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, this is comfortable for me," he replied, "and I know the bed is more so for you."

"I don't care what's comfortable for me, you saved me, it's the very least I can do."

Shade looked at her, moving only his eyes as she was standing right next to him. In this one night, he had learned something about these Hyuga clan members. He learned that it was far better to accept their gifts than to argue about it.

"Thank you," he said.

Ai, smiled and nodded as Shade got up and walked over to the futon. He laid down and pulled the covers over him and Ai laid down on the hardwood floor.

Shade noticed she was shifting and shivering, she was cold and uncomfortable.

Ai," he said, turning onto his left side to face her, "I can hear you over there, do not deny it."

Ai looked at him, curious. "Nani?" she asked.

Shade lifted the blanket to invite her under, making her blush a deep red. "I can't let you sit over there and freeze," he said.

Ai, blushing, smiled sweetly and nodded. She crawled over to him and climbed under the blanker he was holding for her. He let it down and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said, pressing close to him, only her nightgown and right arm between them. Shade wrapped his free arm around her and held her close, making sure nothing could happen.

"What is this I'm doing?" he thought to himself, "There's something about her."

Ai, completely oblivious and uncaring of what he was thinking, merely settled into his gentle embrace, knowing only that she was safe from all danger in it.


	4. Shopping: New Clothes and Items

By the time Aana was done at Lord Hokage's office, it was near midnight, there were a lot of things to discus about both new homes and Shade. It seemed that Lord Hokage was slightly unpleased by the concept of Aana allowing Shade access to and use of forbidden jutsu.

"What were you thinking," he asked, "letting Shade use jutsu that have been labled either too cruel or too risky to use for over a hundred years?"

"Lord Hokage," Aana replied, "I understand your concern, but the truth is, Shade can handle the strain and responsibility. Also, do not forget our treaty. Our politics and laws are to be independent from yours in return for our allied state."

"Yes, I remember. But it is still risky for him to use these jutsu, look at what has happened to him, due to the shock of losing his village and the massive chakra usage, he's completely changed. I never knew him to seal his emotions."

"I know sir, and that is my fault for allowing him to use the teieportation jutsu before he could rest."

"He should have known when to stop."

"I don't think even he realized how badly he was effected. Remember, he only revealed the damage the next morning."

"Yes, yes. Just remember your priorities now, young Aana, your duty is to Shade now."

"I know, I'll do ail I can to bring the real Sha'den back." "Very good. Dismissed."

Aana recalled her conversation with Lord Hokage and closed her eyes as she and Shade walked to a "Spec. Ops" department store. Only ANBU, people of high regard, sennin, the Hokage or people of an advanced bloodline were allowed.

"Halt," the guard said, "State your name, rank, and bloodline."

"Kokaji Aana, of the clan Kokaji. Bloodline, Kagehenshin. Rank, Hokage of Kagegakure. These are my ANBU escorts and brother, Urase Sha'den Kokaji of the clan Drase, healer and Sennin."

"Very well, welcome back, Aana Hokage," the guard said, allowing them passage.

Aana went straight for the clothes area and Shade went for the weapons, 3 of the ANBU following Aana and one following Shade.

"Shade?" the famale ANBU asked.

Shade just blinked in response and looked at her.

"Are...-are you okay?" she asked. Normally, ANBU never showed emotions, but she couldn't help but be concerned for her ally. No, her friend.

"I'm fine, Kiri," he said.

"I'll take your word for it," Kiri sighed.

Kiri and Shade reached the weapons stand and looked at the extensive selection. Kiri's eyes sparkled under her mask as she jumped from one display to the next in awe and Shade just stood and browsed with his eyes. Normally, Shade would have been gawking at the weapons along with her, but the recent trauma had him completely different.

Shade walked over to the desk after a long while of looking and asked for a scroll off the wail.

"Number twenty-two," he said, pointing at the respective scroll. "Here you go," the clerk said, handing him the scroll.

Shade, having studied it from afar, pressed a button on one end of the case, unlocking it and allowing the bulk to fall to the ground. Normally, the portion of the scroll that the user wrote on was paper, but this was more of a fabric canvas. These scrolls were high-quality, built to last. He red the information on it and pressed the other end, which was the other half of the toggle, and allowed the small motor inside to wind the scroll back into its case. A heavy-duty scroll built for endurance and convenience, they just kept coming up with new ideas. He set it back on the counter. As the clerk grabbed it, Shade covered the man's hand with his own and shook his head. He then pointed to another, saying, "Sixty-three," taking his hand off the clerk's. Shade continued to look at two more after this and decided to buy them all.

After he gathered the scrolls, Shade also decided to buy some weapons as well. Be looked at some silver kunai and pointed. The clerk handed them to him and began to explain.

"These are top-of-the-line solid steel, polished dagger-kunai, built for melee weapons or rope-and-blade tools or weapons rather than throwing," he said.

"I'll take them as well," Shade said, setting them down and heading for a large, folded Fuuma Shuriken on the nearby wall to the right. He picked it off the wail and sent a chakra signal to it, fanning it out. He began to spin it with one hand at a speed that made it sound like a helicopter blade. He began to swiftly, yet skillfully swing it around in an advanced kata.

The clerk was going to stop him but Kiri just held him backwith one arm, saying that it was better to let him test it out than to attempt to stop him.

Shade finished the kata and stopped the oversized shuriken instantly by gripping it hard, causing it to snap closed.

"I'll take this too," he said, setting the large weapon on the table also.

THe clerk, relieved that Shade finally stopped "playing with the merchandise," sighed and followed him to a vest that hung on the wall, with it were two snou icier- strap scroll pockets and two leg-strap kunai pouches, inside were two more places to hold scrolls as well as pockets in whicn to put either normal kunai or shuriken. It was made of a navy-blue material that appeared to be soft but was very sturdy. Its strength was very similar to that of an American fiakjacket, as it was made to shield the wearer from shrapnel and low-power weapons such as arcnery and throwing items, not western guns. It also came with finger-less, metal-backed gloves made of the same material.

Shade decided that he wanted this as well, but instead of placing it with the rest of his items, he gave it to a man to have a metal emblem plate attached to the collar and have it and the gloves engraved with the emblem for his home village, Kagegakure. He then walked over to a glass cabinet that contained all sorts of bells from weak, copper bells to elegant brass bells.

"Let me see," he said.

The clerk, watching him to make sure he didn't try anything, opened the cabinet door and continued watching.

Shade rang each bell by tapping it on the side until he found the one with the clearest, most beautiful sound.

"How many to a box?" he asked.

"Six," the clerk replied.

"I'll take ten."

"Ten? Wow. What are you going to use them for?"

"Ninjutsu."

"I'd like to see that one of these days, a man using bells to do ninjutsu."

"You may if you wait until I'm training. I never use anything but the clearest, sweetest sounding bells for my ninjutsu, otherwise, I'd fail the jutsu."

"I see," the clerk said, signalling another to go to the back to get the specified amount of the specified bell design, "I always wondered why they were back here with the weapons.'' Shade paid the man and went back to find Aana, who wasn't very hard to find, seeing as how she was surrounded by ever watchful ANBU warriors.

"Shade," she said, "I found some clothes for you since you don't have anything but what, you have on."

She handed him a black shirt that would likely be skin-tight on him and a pair of pants of the same color which appeared as if they would be somewhat baggy. Ana tney both were, the shirr huggea his body revealing nearly every muscle he had to show and the pants were baggy only to the point where he could easily move in them.

After searching for, and finding, various other things, they paid for everything and left.


	5. Afterthechappie thing

Shade: Hi guys... I know I haven't put the little disclaimer and this and that before and after my chapters... I keep forgetting... anyway... I hope you liked 'em...

Okay... here's the deal... Shade NEVER shows ANY emotion of any kind... he used to, before his home was destroyed... I'll likely write a Shade's Past story too... but for now, I'm sticking to this...

Anyway... when Shade started coughing up a lung, he was really creating a diversion... just for those who didn't know...

Also, incase anyone's wondering, Shade has NO romantic interest in Ai... but... whether or not shedevlopes some in him has yet to be decided... we'll see in later chappies... k?

Also, I'm very glad to see that at least one non-Naruto fan has enjoyed this... thanks bro...

Ai walks in

Shade: Hey Aana.

Ai: Hey Shade... I see you're finally putting that little after the chapter thing up...

Shade: Yeah... and it's about time... I'll try to do it more often...

Ai: GOOD!

Shade: So... pollished brass bells all 'round.


End file.
